Eyes of Fate
by Silver Nitrate
Summary: Rinoa has an unprecedented blind date with Destiny. To be updated REALLY soon...
1. I'll Be Here...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Square's characters. I am just the person Square cloned Rinoa from. (Kidding! *^_~*) 

**Note:** _SS (Serving Suggestion)_ is a music to go with the story whether a midi, mp3, or whatever format so as to enhance the emotions, the "feel" and the atmosphere of the story while reading it... All you have to do is copy and paste the link to a new browser and then read as you hear the music! *^_^* If the links do not work, you can play your own CD! *^_~*   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**~ ** **Eyes of Fate** ** ~**

  


  


  


_ Oxygen supply: 0 _

  


Rinoa drifted, floating through the vast emptiness of space. Everything was dark, wet and cold, deathly cold. The cold seeped through the protective layers of her rapidly failing spacesuit and chilled her to her very bones, banishing from her any memory of ever being warm. Blinking lazily, Rinoa's lethargic thoughts screamed at her. Empty... _open and empty_... She'd never felt so alone... so lonely. 

  


Rinoa stared blankly into space as if time did not matter; nothing mattered anymore. The space helmet she wore showed her the reflection of a young lady, pale and frightened, features made lax as sleep's tempting fingers began to curl around her mind, blanking her to her surroundings. 

  


Her glassy gaze flickered over the glass, not noticing as the image shifted forming new pictures; memories of family and friends, happy and sad moments... Squall. 

  


She tried to smile, as the image of the wild haired SeeD flitted into her vision, but her mouth refused to respond, the coldness seeped into her suit steadily, as the life support failed, freezing her muscles rigid. Giving up immediately on the action, Rinoa's eyes unfocused from her memories and her mind once again looked to the void that surrounded her. To the frigid cold that pervaded her body; memories held nothing more to capture her attention as she seeped further into a lethargic depression. Old emotions, feelings... memories faded away to be replaced by a sudden desire to express her sudden anguish... cry, rage, to scream. Scream enough to shatter the fragile glass of her space helmet... but nothing emerged from her lips, nothing but a petty sigh. Death was more inviting than this cold and barren space... 

  


As Rinoa desolately stared into the darkness of space, a familiar object floated upwards, catching her gaze. 

  


The rings. 

  


Their_ rings... Somehow, the chain containing their rings served as a light of hope. Hope for Rinoa to hold onto for a while longer. Hope that everything the uninviting void was taking, she'd have back. _

  


With a last weak hiss the last of the suit's oxygen filtered out of its tank, but Rinoa barely noticed. She felt a sudden surge of joy blossom inside of her. 

  


She had felt as if nothing had mattered anymore. Her faith destroyed, reason gone... that life's purpose was drifting from her, out into the soulless void. But now... now that small ray of hope had changed everything. Squall... her Squall... he would arrive shortly to save her. He would never let anything happen to her. All she had to do was hold on. Just a little longer, even if the freezing surroundings would take her--- she will not allow it. She wouldn't be left to drift alone into the blackness of space. Squall will save her. Squall would save her... because he loved her. Squall would come... 

  


"..." 

  


A spark of light glinted and captured the attention of Rinoa's darkening gaze. It came closer, flickering, seeming to grow larger as she watched... and then... completely disappeared. 

  


  


  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  


  


  


The monstrosity that was Ragnarok roared as it landed amongst the grassy and fertile grounds near its destination, the plant life sticking out from the ground danced and swayed as the strong air blown off by the Ragnarok's descent buffeted them. The loud roar of the huge airship quieted suddenly, plunging the area into hesitant silence, then the soft hissing of hydraulics sounded as the outer door to the airship slid open. 

  


**SS: Fragments of Memories**  
_http://www.geocities.com/ravenlumi/midis/finalfantasy/Fragments_of_Memories.mid_

  


"So, where are we? Can I go see? Pretty please?" Rinoa reflected she was almost acting like Selphie, as she jumped up and down excitedly while pinching Squall on the arm. Squall's lips twitched into a small smile as he held Rinoa by the shoulders to quiet her down. 

  


"Calm down, it's a surprise..." Squall turned Rinoa around by the shoulders then released his grip. Rinoa frowned, ready to turn back around when a soft piece of fabric, touched her eyes, which she closed in reflex. Rinoa's excitement grew as she realised Squall was blindfolding her. 

  


Squall tied a knot from the scarf at the back of her head. The knot was not very tight, nor was it very loose; it was perfectly done. Rinoa could feel the muscular fingers of her dear companion brush through her hair and secure the knot behind her. 

  


"Ok," Squall tugged the knot for a final time and waved a hand across Rinoa's face to see if she was peeking, then gently took her hands, "You will have to follow my voice, Rinni." The girl nodded in agreement, "I'll keep a hold of your hand..." Squall started to walk towards the elevator slowly, "... and guide you. You'll have to trust me." 

  


After a few successful and harmless steps, the two reached the elevator and waited as it took them to the lowest floor then stepped off. The blackness that covered Rinoa's sight lightened as Squall led the girl through the ship, towards the open door, "We're almost out." 

  


Rinoa could hardly contain the excitement that filled her, fluttering around her belly like the wings of tiny butterflies. 

  


"I'm getting pretty good at this." Rinoa declared, giggling as she moved where Squall's guiding hand directed her. 

  


As she walked, the cold and wet of the grasslands seeped through the thick covering of her boots and began to chill her feet, "Where are we?" Rinoa finally asked impatiently, her curiosity getting the better of her desire for the unknown. 

  


"We're almost there, now don't peek." Squall's normally expressionless voice took on a slightly teasing note as he hastened their footsteps. 

  


Rinoa's lip curled down into a cute pout that was wasted by the blindfold that blocked it from view, "I'm not peeking." 

  


"I know." Squall said, his eyes glinting with suppressed amusement. 

  


Their destination now lay a few feet away but Rinoa's attention was focused solely on having revenge on Squall, "You're mean." 

  


"... Whatever." 

  


The couple finally halted and Squall turned Rinoa to face him, "Now keep your eyes closed as I take the blindfold off." Squall instructed, still sounding like a commander even to Rinoa. 

  


Rinoa couldn't wait to get the blindfold of off her eyes so she could see where Squall had brought her. Quickly she followed Squall's instructions and waited as she felt his strong fingers again brushing through her hair and untying the blindfold. The sweet smell of flowers drifted on the warm breeze, tickling Rinoa's nostrils as the breeze ruffled her hair. 

  


~ **STOP SS** ~ 

  


Squall's hands drifted lightly down the girl's arms then rested briefly on her waist before he drew her into a loose hug, "Ready?" 

  


Rinoa allowed herself a relieved smile, "I thought you'd never ask." 

  


**SS: Eyes On Me**  
_http://www.geocities.com/ravenlumi/midis/finalfantasy/Eyes_On_Me.mid_

  


She opened her eyes excitedly, blinking at the brightness of the sunlight, then gazed in wonder. She could not believe what she was seeing. 

  


The peaceful field where they once promised to be there for each other revealed its majesty to Rinoa, gentle wind blowing swirls of loose petals around as if they were playing an invisible game of tag. 

  


Rinoa felt her eyes fill with inexplicable tears and her arm stole around Squall's waist, her hand fastening itself tightly to his belt, "Squall... thank you, I love this place. It's so beautiful." 

  


"Yeah... it is, isn't it." 

  


Rinoa's lips turned up in a grin and she glanced at Squall, a witty retort hovering on her lips, and realised it wasn't the field he was watching with a faint loving smile. 

  


Staring up into her love's eyes Rinoa felt a light blush sweep up from her feet and bath her face in red. Squall grinned slightly and tightened the arm he'd wrapped around Rinoa's shoulder. 

  


"Oh you!" Rinoa frowned through her blush then transferred her gaze back to the beauty of the field, "You're such a d---" 

  


Squall glared at her, "I'm a what?" 

  


Rinoa chuckled, her blush receding, "Nothing... Hee!" 

  


Squall's glare deepened then he winked at her, "Ok, I forgive you for calling me a dork." 

  


Rinoa cut in giggling, "I did not." 

  


Squall held her closer, "Of course you didn't... but I forgive you anyway." 

  


Rinoa's giggles turned into a contented sigh and she leaned into Squall's embrace, breathing the sweet, flower-scented air around her. She was content. Squall's arms around her and the warm air battering them lightly lulled her into a feeling of peace, _I wish this moment would never end._ She whispered to herself and smiled... 

  


~ **STOP SS** ~ 

  


And was greeted by a deafening silence. 

  


The sweet smell of the air and flowers abruptly changed, morphing into a foul smelling odor, a smell you would expect to find only in a barren graveyard or tomb. The smell surrounded Rinoa harshly, hurting her as it was blown into her by the suddenly harsh wind. 

  


**SS: Lunatic Pandora**  
_http://www.geocities.com/ravenlumi/midis/finalfantasy/Lunatic_Pandora.mid_

  


Rinoa's eyes flew open as the silence was replaced by a sudden cacophony of sound, the harsh wind developing into a thunderous hailstorm. The winds collected and began to suck the plant life of the field up into its swirling vortex. 

  


Rinoa reached blindly for her companion as the cruel winds began to tear at her clothing and hair, trying to pull her up into the vortex along with the helpless flowers and grass. As Rinoa reached she realised she could feel nothing more substantial near her than thin air. Pushing her hair back from her eyes she spun around wildly, her eyes searching desperately, seeking, searching for him, and seeing nothing. Her face showed her horror as her heart thumped wildly, Squall was--- 

  


Gone. 

  


The rapidly enlarging vortex strengthened its pull, feeding itself on anything and everything in the area. 

  


The dark winds circled round and round, dragging with it more wildlife. The once bright and lively field that rejuvenated Rinoa's soul, just minutes earlier, now showed a land sucked dry. 

  


Rinoa felt a chill run down her spine as she watched in horror the mélange of all the negativity that existed in the universe. Gradually an ominous feeling rose inside her, this was the beginning of something unpleasant, something terrible. 

  


That was an understatement. 

  


Rinoa's eyes were almost blinded by rapid and random flashes of darkness, emptiness, then of colour and life... alternating each other---_emptiness, life... darkness, color..._ and at the end, a morose and dreary mirage of a familiar face zoomed in through Rinoa's dazzled vision... 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**A/N:** Note the last paragraph of the introduction and the chapter. In addition, notice the irony of the promise field and then the creepy field...? Keeping these clues in mind would certainly help with the progression of the story. 


	2. Fate Unfolds

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any of Square's characters. BUT I am still the person Square cloned Rinoa from. *^_^*   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**SS: A Sacrifice**  
_http://www.geocities.com/ravenlumi/midis/finalfantasy/A_Sacrifice.mid_

  


Near the ruins of her house on the southern tip of the Centra continent, Edea stood on the beach gazing at the glorious sunset over the darkened sea. The fading rays of sunlight painted colors of every shade over the scenery and sparked highlights within the woman's own elegant wardrobe as they crawled over the ruins of the once magnificent temple--- the Orphanage. The Sorceress listened to the whispers of the calm wind; all was silent, only a few late birds singing in the remote forest and a sea bird feeding her young in a nest close by. 

  


She shut her eyes and listened to the quiet, in her memoirs she could hear the voices of the children she had raised. They were all grown up now, not to mention they have grown to be strong and strong-willed individuals. The quiet penetrated her senses and she stood there still, long after the sun had gone and the full moon had risen to the sky. 

  


Finally, the envious moon killed the fair sun, casting out darkness throughout the horizon. Moonlight took over sunlight, and spread pinpricks of light on the blanket that was the sky. Edea was left with a sense of presence and the echoes of the sound in her head. Edea took one last look at the sea and retired into the ruins. 

  


That night she dreamt. 

  


She dreamt uneasy, troubling dreams, nearly nightmares that felt too true to be night's customary flights of fancy. Rinoa... that sweet young lady... there was something about her that troubled Edea's every sense. As a sorceress she knew not to underestimate the power of dreams. She awoke with a sense of bewilderment; her nightmares flooded her mind and she tried to comprehend what they spoke to her of. In one sudden movement Edea removed herself from the soft depths of her bed and unconsciously headed to the pile of books that lay on her table. There were clusters about Hyne, and some were about spells on the physical world. Edea rummaged feverishly among the books and barely noticed as many fell to the floor. _It_ was not there. 

  


She hurried to the bookshelves that held more books, ranging from aged and ancient, to fresh and new. They were tidily arranged, but not for long. Edea desperately removed books from the shelves and tossed them aimlessly to the floor. _It has got to be there somewhere..._ Coming to the end of the shelf her hand came in contact with a well-kept ancient tomb and she suddenly stopped and gazed at it. 

  


The nightmares raced though her mind; playing over, like a broken movie. 

  


"Uhhh... what is it Edea dear?" Cid's sleepy voice filtered into Edea's hearing but she ignored it in favor of the ancient book that lay in her hands, "Come back to bed..." Cid trailed off as sleep retook him in to its embrace. 

  


Edea remained standing, seemingly frozen in place, then, without warning, her body went rigid in startlement. Quiet permeated Edea's senses as she started walking back and forth, her hand eagerly browsing through the leaves of the book carefully. 

  


The Sorceress' curiosity and bewilderment became tight within her as she reached the page she was longing to read since the distressing nightmares had awakened her. She could not believe the passage that manifested through her sense of sight. 

  


She translated the verse as she read to herself: 

  


_A lovely lady garmented in white,   
Devoid where the Father Time is beguiled,   
Her beau shall come upon by a hair's breadth.   
Time rolls his ceaseless course against the tide,   
Her beau shall come with gnawing grief and pine,   
The lady garmented in white---_

  


Edea's thoughts stopped dead. It didn't make sense. The writings in her books were never wrong, but her mind was perplexed. Then a thought occurred to her; a thought that, if spoken aloud, most would think demented. If she was right, she knew she'd find out soon. Really soon--- 

  


- 

  


Edea stood on the beach again the next sunset. Though she habitually avoided being seen by the outside world, she knew no one would be there at that particular time. This was the place she loved most, for the peace and quiet it brought her. Here she could really think. The feeling that had begun to mount inside her the previous day was increasing. Now the nightmare, as well as the verse she'd found, brought back memories of that girl--- Rinoa. 

  


Edea let the thought go and focused on the waves. She tilted her head slightly, her face becoming a picture of sereneness. The sea was her refuge of thoughts. 

  


She stood there and wondered if she should tell Squall. The boy must have thought of the lost girl every single moment, without ever saying a word. He had never approved of expression much, however, his every movement and actions spoke louder than his voice. 

  


She made up her mind. She wouldn't tell Squall until it was time. When that time would be... has yet to be known. But fate shall allow them to know. The inevitable fate of the girl lay secretly in Edea's mind and heart. 

  


- 

  


A strange feeling pervaded Edea's thoughts, interrupting her musing. Someone else was there, there at her much loved place of solitude. A Sorceress would certainly know, her being one. She could not risk it. No one should see her in this place... Her adrenaline rushed but she did not panic. She contemplated for a moment for a spell that could suit her need at the moment, but thought it better if she just hid by the bushes nearby and saw who it was. 

  


The Sorceress channeled her thoughts to where the intruder might be located. When she finally knew where the stranger was supposed to be, she crept to the bushes nearby and peeked to perceive who it was. 

  


She could not believe her eyes. 

  


Was she hallucinating? Edea composed herself, _I am thinking of the girl too much. I can't actually see her..._ She must be wrong about the girl lying on the field. It could be anyone. But Edea's instincts screamed at her, and they screamed the name--- 'Rinoa'. 

  


She could not make your mind up. Her few options were taunting her conscience and practical mind. If she were to help the girl, she could be risking her life. If she was to leave her be, the girl might die... or might even be _dead_. But, Rinoa... that girl... she's already--- 

  


The Sorceress' contemplations were cut short as an enormous shadow darkened the surroundings. It came just above Edea, flying overhead with a vibrating sound was--- Balamb Garden. 

  


_No, I should hide..._ Edea crept from the bushes back to the esoteric entrance of the Orphanage. Luckily, the Garden did not catch a sight of the Sorceress behind the veil. The Garden hesitantly hovered over the once magnificent Orphanage, seemingly looking for something--- or someone. 

  


Edea felt fear, though she knew a handful of spells that she can combat with the ones seeking for her. She did not actually expect them to come looking at that particular time of the day. 

  


The noise made by the enormous SeeD training ground lulled out of the blue. It was not an echo of the huge Garden vanishing away... it was like an induced silence. 

  


Edea's being was burning with curiosity, her own safety still in mind. But the girl--- she thought of the girl lying helplessly on the field. _Could it be the girl the revealing verse was referring to? But it can't be... she's---_

  


Her feelings and emotions left her speechless as the two-way cupola covering her shelter allowed her to catch a glimpse of the Balamb Garden landing near the field where she saw the girl. 

  


_Rinoa!_

  


If the Garden was to take Rinoa in...   
Edea knew how Seifer thought and she was certain he would jump to conclusions, wrongly.   
But what if it was not Rinoa?   
The girl would still not be safe in Garden, now that Seifer had the run of things... She did not want to think what could happen to the girl. But she knew... she felt... this girl is Rinoa. 

  


Edea stood tall, raised her chin, and took a last glance at the Garden then she made up her mind. She must tell Squall at once. It might not be the best timing, but Rinoa needed help. And Edea knew he would help... though it may be more complicated now. 

  


As Edea turned around to return further in the Orphanage, a figure with what seems to be a sword, or maybe a _gunblade_, startled the lady in her prime. He wore a necklace recognizable anywhere. 

  


"You're back early..." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**A/N:** Those who know poetry well enough might guess what's going on. Or prolly anyone who REALLY wants to know what's going on MIGHT know. But well, just stay tuned. Sorry took so long to update... *^_^* 


End file.
